Umm
by flowerybomber
Summary: 'One tall glass of coffee tea is not enough for this.' Life as a highschooler isn't easy especially if you take Plus Ultra a little too far. OC!Insert. Short Slices. Part 2 of Uh Oh. Enjoy
1. A Word of Gratitude

**A/N: Here's the sequel. Thanks for the review, fav, and follow for Uh Oh, I really really appreciate it. Umm will cover Season 1 of the Anime. Same format as Uh Oh, because I just love making short slices. I still can't make a decent title as always and this fic is… a drabble slice of life fic thingy that I thought of in a spur of moment… Okay, I legit don't know what direction this fic is going, so pardon for all the OOC-ness and weirdness to come. Also typos and grammar, English is not my first language and lately I've been watching this TV Series and I know it'll affect my writing somehow. Anyway, I thank you for giving this fic a chance. Before we move into the actual fic, I want to introduce the star of this series (Man, I've always wanted to do this).**

**Name: Seihitsu Mary**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 150 cm**

**Hair/ Eye Color: Green/ Red**

**Quirk: Poison (Dangerous and Deadly! From Common Laxative to Liquid Arsenic! She can make any kind poison within the limit of her imagination! Is this truly a quirk for a Hero?! —Present Mic's commentary)**

**Likes: Soft Plushy**

**Dislike: Boredom**

**Now onto the fic and happy reading!**


	2. 1 Bobble

**1\. Bobble**

"So?"

"What?"

"How's the exam?" I slurped my drink noisily. One Coffee Thai Bobble Tea. Man, for a beverage that wasn't quite sure whether to be a coffee or tea, it's quite delicious. Like you know it's a sin in mortal shape but you can't help but to have a taste anyway kind of delicious. Which fit the kind of emotion I have right now. Shoji seems to disagree though, judging by the disgusted look he sends my way. The judging heathen.

"How can you even drink that?" He said in disbelieve.

"S-shut up. It's good!" I slurped indignantly and proceed to choke on the bobble. Frigging tapioca ball. Shoji, stop giving me a stink eye and pass me those tissue you prat. Gah, what a blasphemy in a cup is this. Who is the idiot that ordered the bobble toppings in this drink? Oh wait, _that's me._

"So, the exam?" I coughed. "C'mon, I'm dying here." Quite literally too, _frigging bobble._

He looked at his drink contemplatively. "...bot."

"Yeah?"

"Giant Robot, Mary." His eye took a faraway look. "_Giant_. Robot"

"Yeah, been there, done that. Your point being?" I sighed when Shoji throw a glare my way. "Fine, I _know_, okay. So turns out Yuuei's take their school motto of Plus Ultra very seriously. I mean building-destroying-giant robot? That can't be legal. Unless it's made of some fake light weight metal, which again I _doubt_, since I saw it destroys a part of a building and everything. While I know there's no such thing as too much for a Hero school, that robot is just… well, _too much_." I ranted. Why is it so hard to scoop the bobble from the bottom of a cup with a straw? _Ugh_. "That aside, how about you? Did you ran?"

Shoji sighed tiredly and tapped his finger on the table. "Yeah. Carried three other hero-hopefuls and ran as fast as I could. You?"

"Same. Just one person though. Poor guy near fainted when he saw that monstrosity. So it's up to me to help move him away from disaster zone." More like dragged him. By his foot. I panicked, _okay_?! "Back to the giant robot. Did someone blow it up? Or punch it dead? _Anything_?" Damn it. I can't get the bobble. This is so frustrating. Why people even like this in the first place I don't even know.

"Punch? That thing? Of course no—_Wait_." Shoji looked utterly dumbfounded, drink forgotten. "Are you trying to say that someone actually punched that thing? That giant robot? _Really_?"

"Yep." That's it, I glared at my straw in disgust, I give up.

"_Seriously_?"

"Yeah. Like _boom_ and whatever sound six stories high giant robot made when falling down." I mimicked by punching the air then crossed my hands. "Kid probably has some killer quirk to blow away half the robot's body. Well not killer _killer_ quirk, more like some crazy... super powered... power enhanced type of quirk. Either that or he used some drugs, which is unlikely since we're aiming to be hero and all that. You know what I mean."

Shoji blinked in surprise.

"Crazy, right." I shrugged. "He broke like all of his limbs after though. Must've hurt a lot. How about yours? Anything interesting happened?"

"Not really." He said as he slurped his tea at the same time. I need to talk to him about using his tentacle to eat again later. No respect for food this one is. "Oh yeah, there's one, I saw this one guy going at the small ones when the Zero Point appeared."

"_Wao_."

Shoji nodded.

I hummed. ''Acquiring points while the others examinees ran away. Either he has nerves of steel or he's just dumb. You know, the type that rushed first, hit hard and fast, and probably die first in a stunt of idiotic heroic deeds."

"Probably." Shoji shrugged. He placed his glass on the table and stared at it like it just told him that the dog he never has is now pregnant with a hundred babies and he has to take care of all the _poops_. Yes it's a pun, and yes it _is_ intended. "Yuuei Hero Department..." He exhaled. "Well I know that Hero _needs_ to hahave some standard but... I didn't expect it to be _this_ intents... Especially just for a high school entrance exam... Granted it's a hero entrance exam but—"

"No no, I get it..." I groaned. Just what the hell did I sign for? One tall glass of weird coffee tea is not enough for this.


	3. 2 Homeroom

**2\. Homeroom**

I've been… through a _lot_ of class changes.

From my past life and continues to the life I have right now.

But, my God, it doesn't prepare me for this.

You see, I did watch the Anime and read the Manga. But after more than twenty-odd-ish years, it's not even that weird that I'd forgot quite a lot of the facts and anecdotes regarding the stories.

_(Then me rarely able to recall what she ate at dinner, what makes you think now me can recall a single series that I watched on whim from my past life)_

_(I have the memories and attention span of a tea-spoon. Honestly.)_

I still remember they key points of the series. Like it's a story of a boy wanting to become a Hero. Then he was given a power through plot hole and hardwork... or was it through eating something?

Wait did I confuses this world with One Piece?

No, no, I'm sure protagonist _eat_ something to get the power.

Then… then I believe there's a _lot_ of tears, dramatic moments, angry shouts, and doujinshi.

_(Holy shit, there's a lot of them.)_

So anyway, what I want to say is that while I do remember some stuff, majority of it was hazy at best and just plain gone at worst.

Forgive me for reacting more like normal person who knows nothing and less like a reincarnator with omniscience knowledge to the current situation.

"What do you mean you'd kick the student who got the lowest score?" Hey, it's the brown haired chubby girl I saw at the entrance exam! She fidgeted with her hand worriedly. "This is our first day of school! No, even if this is just our first day, isn't this just too much?"

"It's just as what I said." Is this guy our homeroom teacher? _Seriously_? I remember _then me_ categorized this person as a really hot character… So what's the deal with this hobo looking guy? Is he the kind of character that looks cool on paper but disappointingly not in real life?! The one and only, Aizawa Shouta stared at our disbelieving face and droned. "We, _Hero,_ must _always_ be prepared to react to every unexpected event... From freak nature incident to even more dangerous villain attack." He looked at each of us with cold stares, oozing with dismissive disinterest while somehow still looking horrifyingly intimidating. "If you're here to enjoy some rose-tinted high school life… then _give up_. Because, in the three years you spend here, Yuuei will _curb_ that kind of thinking out of your head. _This…_ is what we considers as _**Plus Ultra**."_ He smirked and damn I don't like that expression.

"Now, let's see if all of you can… impress me with your ability, _shall we_?"

Oh… oh _no… _we're _screwed,_ aren't we?


	4. 3 Creativity

**3\. Creativity**

"Thank _God_ for Meltarmor!"

"You okay?" Shoji patted my shoulder in pity.

"_No_!" I cried. "That's why, thank God for Meltarmor!" My quirk, Poison doesn't affect my overall physical ability. That's why I have to get through the half of the physical examination purely without the help of my quirk, and let me tell you, _it's not easy._

Thus thank God for Meltarmor.

_(All that torture, it's not a waste after all! I'll buy him a new dumbbell as thanks!)_

"Ah, congrats on the grip strength test. Crushing that many rocks did affect your grip quite a bit huh?"

Shoji shrugged and repeated my words. "Thanks to Meltarmor." He flexed his finger. "What are you going to do with the ball throwing?"

I hesitated. "I have… something in mind… but honestly, I'd rather not use it if I can help it, especially like this…" I sighed. "But I do need to make some kind of impact right now so..." Shoji raised his eyebrow in curiosity. I waved my hand hopelessly. "You'll see it in quite a bit."

"Seihitsu. You're up." Mr. Aizawa passed the ball to me and pinned me with cold eyes. "I know your quirk is not as versatile as the others, but if you refuses to use it for even once, you're out. Remember that."

_See_? I groaned inwardly and walked sluggishly inside the circle. The ball is about the same size as baseball if a little bit bigger and made of metal. Good, I can't melt metal. Well, I could, but I won't. Ugh, focus! I turn to face the peanut gallery and said in confident tone. "I'd like everyone to take a few steps back, please. I… it's a bit destructive, so…"

I tried, okay?!

Mr. Aizawa sighed and motioned for everyone to move. Ugh the whisper… I know I'm being weird okay! At least you won't die this way. You guys are stranger and my stranger danger is going strong along with my anxiety. I'm not taking any chance. You don't have to do this anymore when my subconscious considers all of you as out of limit, so bear with it!

I took a deep breath… and as I exhaled poison started to pour out of my hand in glops. Texture not quite liquid but not solid either. Gel like, like glitter slime I made with glue this one time. And it stretch and deadly like snake made of rubber. It glopped and covered my entire body like a cocoon of melting substance.

_(The technique I saw in one of the many series I love as then me.)_

Don't even ask me about how I can even make one of these, let's just agree on anime logic. This is something I make out of long forgotten sanity and imaginary logic induced creativity.

_(**Hydra**.)_

Or a copy of it. With about half of the size, that One Piece character could create.

"One kilo." I ordered. The serpent's head made purely out of poison zoomed to the other side of the court and stopped about a kilo from where I stood, creating a bridge of ominous substance with its neck. The idea is to form a gel poison on the outside and liquid poison inside it, so that when I put the ball inside I only have to control the flow of the poison inside the body. Like some kind of demented poison bending. It took a lot of my concentration to maintain the shape though, even now I can see a little bit of Hydra dripping into the ground. Creating hissing puddle of death.

I hurriedly put the ball inside the body and flow it to the other end, and make the Hydra spit out the ball from his mouth.

Mr. Aizawa, showed his phone to the rest of the class.

"_Exactly_ one kilometer." Someone murmured.

"That's some crazy control she has there."

"Hey, that's poison right? And it's like really _dangerous_, right?"

Now… What should I do with this obnoxious poison snake? I can't just dump it here, right? People could die or at least horribly ill from it after all.

Damn it. I screwed up.

Think Mary, think.

Oh yeah! Sanji's what-was-her-name sister! Reiju was it? She can erase poison via eating it right? Maybe I can do the same!

_(Oh this is gonna be gross… like drinking your own spit…)_

_(No, stop that line of thought or you won't be able to do it forever—damn it, too late.)_

Uhm… maybe not via mouth but skin? It comes out from my pores so…

Slowly, I pulled the Hydra back to my skin. It takes about a minute and my hands ended up sore all over and I feel twice more tired than when summoning it. Ugh this sucks… I turned around to face the other only to freeze at the frigid glare from Mr. Aizawa.

"…_eep_!"

"**Seihitsu**."

"… umm… I'm sorry?" I offered sheepishly.

Mr. Aizawa does not look the least bit amused.

_(But it works! Oh my God, it works!)_

_(Magellan rip-offs, here I come!)_


	5. 4 Classmate

**4\. Classmate**

"You used Hydra." Shoji dead-paned. "_Hydra_."

"Ugh."

"To throw a ball."

_"Shojiiiiiii—!"_ I whined. He raised an eyebrow. I throw my arms up. "Fine. I overdid it, I understand. The teacher already reprimanded me for it. But it works!"

"It did, right. Doesn't mean you're out in the sun yet." He dead-paned. "You're out of gas, the ball you used is now classified as a hazard, and we have to move to a different area to continue the test because they need to detox the field. You're lucky sensei didn't drop you out because of that."

_"Uuuuuuuuu…."_ I can't even think of a comeback! Shoji you terrifying child! That's what happened when you release highly toxic substance to the air. Even though I've contained it as best as I could, as expected some still slip through. The fume specially. It's not deadly, but it did make a few people feel a little bit light headed, thus the need to air it out and detox the whole area for a bit.

_(It's not like I have any other idea other than that in the first place you prat. I need to make at least one hero worthy record, or else.)_

_(I can't think of anything else and it also seems like a good idea at the moment so…)_

_Granted, maybe I should've just use some poison strands or something, and not the actual Hydra, since it's one of the most dangerous type of poison I can make. I did try to lower the potency of the venom a lot for this though, but as expected, the idea that [Hydra is Dangerous] already firmly planted inside my head, that no matter how much I played it down, it's still considered dangerous and I'm not allowed to release it again until I managed to downplay it to the point of being non-lethal._

_(Non-lethal Hydra, oh how Magellan gonna roll in his grave.)_

"Huuuu…" I turned to look at the field and perked up. "Oh! The gravity girl's up."

Shoji looked at me questioningly.

I shrugged. "I met her at the entrance exam. We're on the same field." I explained. "She, and the glasses guy over there, Iida? And the green haired boy there." I tapped my chin and tilted my head. "Now that I've taken a good look at him… Oh! I remember, that's the guy who punch the Zero Point."

Shojo blinked. He throw a glance at the skittish looking boy and back at me. Then back at the guy and blinked again. Oh come on Shoji, give the scrawny kid a break. Poor kid probably at his wits end, he still hasn't make any kind of hero worthy impact on his test score. Shoji looked back at me in disbelieve askance.

I frowned. "Now, you're just being rude." He shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"Whoa! An infinity!"

"This is the first time I saw one!"

I whistled. "It just went through the atmosphere."

"Next, Midoriya." Mr. Aizawa droned. "Throw it when you're ready."

The boy gulped and move to exchange place with the infinity girl.

"This doesn't look good for him." I overheard as Iida observed the situation calmly. "At this rate he might get the lowest score and be forced to leave the school."

The explosion guy, Bakugo, scoffed. "Of course he is! That's what'll happened for a quirk-less loser like him!"

"Quirk-less?" I echoed while moved closer to them.

Bakugo glared at me. Holy, that glare is terrifying, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed it seems. "That's what he is. A quirk-less." He snapped.

"But he did punch the big robot, you know?" I raised an eye-brow. "At the entrance exam."

"Oh?" Iida adjusted his glasses. "You saw it too then?"

"Same exam field here." I chirped. "I saw you kicking those robot around at the field. Neat quirk, yours is speed type right?"

"Ah… thank you, and you're right, my quirk, to put it simply, is Engine. As you can see I have a pair of repulsor attached to the back of my calf " He nodded. "I remember seeing you too. The poison girl, right? You might want to moderate your quirk a bit more though." I smiled sheepishly at that. "I'm Iida Tenya."

I groaned. "Tell me about it." He just smiled at that. "Seihitsu Mary. Call me Mary." I motioned to my back. "The big guy over there is Shoji Mezo."

He nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I looked at Midoriya on the field. "Oh, he's starting."

Midoriya moved his stance to generic baseball throw and swing his hand…! Only for the ball to flops pathetically about forty meter in front of him.

Well… that's anti-climactic…


End file.
